Although personal trackers or personal tracking devices are currently available on the market in the form of fitness trackers or activity trackers used by consumers, such conventional personal trackers or personal tracking devices do not appear to utilize full interconnectedness with other devices (and/or with external sensors) to determine actions to be taken and to identify external devices with which to interact based on sensor data obtained by the personal tracker. Such conventional personal tracking devices also do not appear to autonomously send control instructions to the identified external devices, based on the determined actions. Further, there do not appear to be any current systems that utilize multiple interconnected or interacting personal trackers for monitoring a single user, much less that such devices interact via machine-to-machine communications (e.g., IoT or the like).
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing Internet of Things functionality, and, in particular embodiments, to methods, systems, apparatus, and computer software for implementing Internet of Things (“IoT”) personal tracking functionality.